


True Self

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Makeup removal, at home alone, true self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: Grell goes home after a long day. No longer in the public eye, Grell decides to relax without the masks and costumes.





	True Self

Grell danced up the steps to the door to his apartment. After unlocking his door, he turned and waved dramatically as if there was a gathering crowd and not other tired reapers dragging themselves home. 

 

“Good night, my lovelies!” he called, “Sadly, I must retire, but soon I will return to grace you with my fabulous presence once again.” No one really looked his way, but he blew a few kisses for good measure as he opened the door and sashayed inside.

 

The door slammed behind him, and Grell let out a long, slow breath as he slumped against it. After a moment, he took off his coat, his beloved, purloined coat, and hung it up on its appointed hook. He stretched slightly before kicking off his boots. He loved the heels. They gave him a tall, willowy look, but days of running and jumping to collect souls did make his feet and back ache.

 

Slowly, he walked through his small apartment as he disrobed. Tight waistcoat, designed to create the illusion of a smaller waistline, was unbuttoned and dropped on the floor in the living room. His striped tie and white shirt soon followed and were allowed to rest in the hall. His pants, which had been specially tailored to give him a slender appearance, were unbuttoned and slipped off in the bedroom. He grabbed a fuzzy, red robe and put it on before sitting down before his vanity.

 

Grabbing a ribbon, he pulled back his long hair before picking up a cloth to remove his makeup. He did this carefully so to ensure that no pores would be blocked and lead to any sort of break out. No matter how tired he was, he always made sure to clean his face well. Makeup gone, he removed the false lashes he always wore.

 

As he put his glasses on his nose, he caught his triple reflection in the three mirrors, and he wrinkled his nose. The freckles across his nose were plain to see, and his skin looked so pale. His real lashes were too thin for own liking, and he just didn’t look the same dressed in a robe that was so old and faded it looked pink and red. He didn’t look like himself.

 

At least the self he usually presented.

 

Pieces of his costume lay scattered around his apartment, and he was left looking rather plain - almost vulnerable. 

 

Standing up quickly, he looked away from the mirrors as he set out to retrieve his discarded clothes. He didn’t want to think about anything else at the moment.


End file.
